


Testing Her Patience

by klutzy_girl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Relationship Reveal, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Grace has always known Steve and Danny are in love.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Testing Her Patience

Grace always suspected there was something more than friendship between her father and Steve but no one would speak to her about it until she got older. Rachel said to leave them alone and not meddle so she reluctantly said nothing. Waiting for them to get their act together tested her patience, however. So when they came to her after Steve returned home after his trip to deal with years of built up trauma, Grace tried not to get her hopes up. “We have something important to tell you,” Danny explained.

She narrowed her eyes and looked back and forth between them. “Yeah?”

Steve grinned, looking nervous. “Your dad and I are together now.”

“Surprise!” Danny added.

Grace squealed and fist pumped. “Took you long enough! I was beginning to think you’d never pull your heads out of your asses. When did this happen?”

Danny glanced at his boyfriend. “Very recently - like literally an hour after Steve got off the plane.” 

She hugged them both quickly and forced herself not to start doing a victory lap. “I love you, Danno. You too, Uncle Steve.”

“We love you, Gracie.” Steve kissed the crown of her head and then started holding Danny’s hand.

Grace absolutely couldn’t wait to see these two settle into a relationship, although they had technically been in one for a decade. They deserved happiness and everything that came along with it. “Now kiss!” she encouraged.

“What?” a confused Danny responded.

“I mean, it’s gross or whatever since you’re my dads but kiss.” She wasn’t disappointed and let out another squeal when they exchanged a quick kiss. 

Grace looked forward to being the best woman whenever they married (coming sooner rather than later). For now, the three of them settled in to enjoy the time they had left together.


End file.
